Little Heroes
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: There were six more people on the Helicarrier, six family members of the Avengers. When Loki targets them, they have to save the world while trying to keep their identities secret.
1. Chapter 1

_13 years ago._

Tony Stark was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. His life was easy and he didn't plan on changing it for anyone. He enjoyed doing what he wanted because there was no one to stop him; his father was the only person who could ever make him stop and now...

Tony pulled himself out of that thought and pulled another bottle of beer out of his fridge. There were hardly any left after the party the night before. Tony smirked at the memories before downing the drink. He should definitely invite that blonde model round some time.

'Jarvis!' He shouted. He had recently installed a robotic butler to his house and he enjoyed using the computer to its full potential. 'Clear my appointments for next Saturday. I'm having a party.'

'Yes sir.' Jarvis' wonderfully posh voice replied. 'Would you like me to let in your visitor?'

'What visitor?' Tony said, just as the doorbell rung. He ran downstairs, hoping the ringer was the blonde front the other night and pulled the door open.

No one. Not a soul. Tony rolled his eyes and was closing the door when he heard crying from the ground. Looking down, he saw a small bundle, a little face poking through the folds. Not wanting anyone to see, he picked up the baby and brought it inside.

A small letter was tucked into the bundle. Holding the child with one hand the same way he'd seen his father do when greeting orphans, he read the letter with his other hand.

_Dear Tony,_

_This is your son. I will not reveal who I am because I think he will be better off without me. I'm sorry for dropping him on you but I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father._

_D_

Tony looked down at the baby, now asleep in his arms. His son? He had a son? He thought of his own father, ill and dying in hospital. Putting the letter down, he held his child tighter before walking back upstairs.

'Jarvis? On second thought, cancel all my appointments for next week. I want to spend more time with my son.'

'Very good sir. Could I ask, what's the boy's name?'

Tony looked down before smiling and replying. 'Howard. Howard Stark, II.'

_14 years ago._

'I always wanted to be an uncle.'

Thor glares at Loki as the younger God leans over his new niece. Kia had arrived moments ago but her father hadn't gone near her. How could he, when Alfhilda, Thor's consort and Kia's mother, had died giving birth to the child? How could he look into those brown eyes, so like her mother's, knowing that it was the child's fault Alfhilda was no longer with them.

'It's not her fault.' Loki said, allowing Kia to grab hold of his finger. Loki's own son, Fenrir, the great wolf, stood next to his father, trying to get a look at his cousin without scaring her. Fenrir was only a cub but was already the size of regular, Midgardian wolf. 'Do not blame Kia for Alfhilda's death.'

'I had to trade my love for a child. A child who is small, weak.'

Fenrir pressed his nose through a small hole in Kia's cot, trying to learn what his cousin smelt like. He yelped as she punched his nose, sending him across the room.

'Weak, you say?' Loki smirked as he stood to leave.

'Where are you going?' Thor said, not wanting to be alone with his daughter.

'Your weak child broke Fen's nose.' Loki said, lifting his son into his arms. Nodding slightly, he headed for the door. 'I'm taking him to the infirmary.'

Thor watched him leave before collapsing into a chair, opposite from his baby's cot. He watched it, hoping nothing would happen to make him cross the room. Luck wasn't on his side as the baby started to cry. Thor glanced at the door, hoping Loki would come running back in but, not seeing his brother in sight, had to walk towards the cot.

Kia stopped crying the second she saw him. Satisfied, he turned to go but she cried the second he left her sight. Sighing, he picked her up, remembering years ago when he had to hold Loki like this.

She smiled up at him, pressing her face into his armour. He smiles slightly as a shock runs through his body from her touch and as thunder claps from outside. His little girl can control lightning, just like him.

_10 years ago._

He was amazed they had managed to keep it a secret. When she had told him, he was sure they would have to get rid off it, lest SHIELD get their hands on it and turn it into a super spy like it's parents. But then they had been sent on a mission together, an intel mission where they had to stay in an isolated located for about half a year, maybe more. Clint and Natasha had been amazed at their good luck and was sure someone knew and would try to take their baby. But no one had come and now Clint was holding his little girl in his arms.

He couldn't stop looking at her. She had his hair colour but Natasha's curls. Her eyes, just like his, were currently closed, sleeping in the crook of his arm. Natasha was sat up in bed, watching them.

'What are we going to do?' She whispered, just loud enough for him for hear. He looked up, eyes widening slightly.

'We give her a name, we take her home and we raise her.' He said it like it was simple, making Natasha freeze slightly. She had never been more scared than when she found out she was pregnant. Strike that, she had been petrified when she told Clint. She had no idea how he was going to react and, at first, the look of his face made her believe that she would have to get rid of her child; there was no way she could raise it alone.

'What if they try to take her? I couldn't handle that.' Clint sighed, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. He passed their daughter over, letting Natasha hold onto the baby.

'They won't take her, we won't let them. But she needs a name, Nat.'

She looked down at her girl, snoring lightly in her arms. She tried to think of a Russian name, something from her past but nothing she thought of seemed to fit.

'I like Sophie.' Clint said, wrapping an arm around Natasha's shoulders. She smiled up at him.

'I like Sophie too.'

_11 years ago_

Bruce counted down from a hundred in his head, hands balled into fists. Although he was normally a calm person (he had to be), being refused entry into his wife's room and hearing his son's crying was to much to bear. He could feel the Other Guy trying to get out, wanting to do something, wanting to smash some heads and get inside to his child. Even if the Hulk couldn't understand Banner's love for Betty, his animal instincts allow him to understand Bruce's paternal feelings for little James Banner.

His son's screams increased and his head whipped up, eyes flashing green. For a few seconds, he thought he's imagined it but then Betty screamed and he's growling as soldiers are leaving her room, one of them holding onto little James.

They were taking his son.

He briefly noticed Betty shouting 'Bruce, no!' but Bruce wasn't in control anymore, merely watching through the Other Guy's eyes as he sped down the corridor, after the men who had taken his son.

'Don't let James be hurt.' Bruce shouted in their mind, getting, for the first time ever, an agreement in return.

The Hulk smashed through the doors of the Hospital, doctors running away as quickly as possible. Normally, this would annoy him enough to distract him but he was to focused on James and getting him back.

He knew which soldier had his son and he dispatched all the other quickly. They tried shooting him but the bullets simply bounced off, one even ricocheting into the chest of another soldier. Finally, it was just the two of them, facing each other. In one swift movement, Hulk won, without breaking a sweat. Using one hand to hold James close to him, he pushed the soldier away with with foot, sending him flying into the edge of the hospital.

Hulk looked down at his son and frowned slightly. James looks like Banner, a little carbon copy. No green in sight. Maybe, he thinks, he hopes, James'll have an Other Guy too and they can smash things together.

'Please don't.' Bruce whispered in Hulk's mind, not wanting his son involved in so much violence but knowing he would be. With a start, he realised this was the first time he's seen his son, through Hulk's eyes, with a view tinted with rage.

'Bruce!' He heard a voice from behind him and roared. Bruce wanted to tell Betty to stop but it's too late. Hulk, protecting his son, flung Betty into the wall and ran. Inside his mind, Bruce cried, while James cuddles closer to his father's chest, unaware that his mother has just been killed.

_3 Month Ago_

Steve was in the Gym, as usual. He had nothing else to do; he couldn't get a job, who would take him? He couldn't just go out, he had no idea how half the things in this time worked. He had tried to sign up to the Army again, there was no way they wouldn't accept him, but SHIELD had put a stop to it.

He had looked up Peggy to see what her life had been like after he 'died'. He found she had died a couple years ago, in a house fire that had killed her son, his wife and their daughter as well. This had devastated him, especially when he found out the son had been called Steve Rogers Jr, his son. Steve had cried himself to sleep that night, thinking of the son and granddaughter he had lost, the life he had destroyed when he crashed the plane. He visited their graves the next day and was shocked to find his own next to Peggy's. He had taken the flowers off that grave and placed them on his granddaughter's, Elizabeth Rogers.

The Gym doors opened behind him but he didn't turn. Other people came into the Gym all the time so he didn't need to acknowledge them. He just continued punching the bag, trying not to think of his past, trying not to think of Peggy. The bag was about to come off when it stopped moving.

A small head pokes around the side of the bag, smiling at him. The girl looked around 12 years old, with dirty blonde hair and very familiar brown eyes. Steve stared into those eyes, transfixed, for a few seconds before he managed to saw something.

'Hello, Miss. Who are you?'

She smiled, such a familiar smile. 'Well, sir, I'm looking for my grandfather.'

Peggy's eyes. His smile. Their granddaughter.

He held out his hand, trying not to act like a sap and start crying. 'Steve Rogers, lovely to meet you.'

'Lizzie Rogers. I've heard a lot about you.'

Before he could think rationally, she had pulled him into a hug and he was hugging her back. 'You're the only family I have.' He whispered, the thought suddenly striking him.

'And you're the only family I need.' Was what she whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Manhattan, New York_

Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Rogers was sat in the rafters of her grandfather's gym. She liked sitting up high, it reminded her of her attic bedroom from before the fire. She closed her eyes in painful memory. She hated fire now and couldn't go near it. Being locked in the only safe room, a basement room with a one way window in the roof, while her parents and grandmother died above her. After the fire had died down, she had used her superior strength, inherited from her grandfather and passed on through her dad, to get out and speed to get out and run. She hadn't wanted to go into care so she had run until she found her grandfather.

Lizzie heard a crash from below and fell backwards, holding on with her legs and looking down. She had flipped in time to see her grandfather knock his punching bag off it's hook. Lizzie frowned and swung up, grabbing another beam and beginning her descent. Steve always seemed to need a hug to remind him she was there. He often forgot he wasn't alone or had flashbacks to the past that she had to pull him out of.

Before she hit the ground, she heard someone speaking from the door and threw a hand out, grabbing a beam and spinning up to rest on it. She stretched her legs out to get a better balanced, happy for the first time that her dad had forced her into gymnastics.

She recognised the man as Nick Fury, leader of SHIELD. They had approached her father in the past so Lizzie could see why they would approach her grandfather. She knew he would accept, no matter how much he complained, he was a soldier and would follow orders.

Lizzie heard the tesseract mentioned and began moving. If the tesseract was involved, her grandfather would definitely be fighting. She climbed through the rafters and head towards the window, always open so no one had to see her come or go. She was meant to be dead after all. There were balconies and alleyways all the way back to grandfather's apartment, making it easy to get there before him. She had planned out this route the day she moved to New York and, so far, her grandfather hadn't been able to figure it out.

She knew he would take her with him so she needed to trick him into taking her. She smiled when she saw his duffle bag, always packed in case he had to leave in a hurry, in the corner of the room. She was sure she could squeeze into it without being visible from the outside and he was so strong he wouldn't notice a bit of extra weight. He would notice if she suddenly wasn't there though.

When Steve returned, there was a note on Lizzie's bed, explaining how she wouldn't get between him and the army. Steve had sighed, picked up his bag and left, knowing he was probably never going to see her again.

_Somewhere in the sky_

Sophie Barton glanced down the hallway outside her dad's room, checking no one was anywhere near. She had lived in the Helicarrier for seven years out of her ten, the first three split between her paternal grandparent's house and training camps. Her parents visited whenever they could and she was very happy to now live with them.

The only problem was Fury.

She had been told hundreds of times he couldn't know she was there. The difficulty lied in the CCTV set up all over the base except, for privacy, the agents' bedrooms. Sophie had stayed in her mother's for a year before they had worked something out. Due to being locked up all day, and nothing to do but mess around with a computer and the things it was connected to, Sophie was able to learn everything she needed to about CCTV and removing one person from the camera's sight. Now, even if she was caught by a camera, her image would be erased before any of the people at the top could see it. Now, neither of her dad or mum had returned from their missions, in America and Russia respectively, and her dad's computer wouldn't give her the information she needed. So she was going to hack the main computer.

After archery and gymnastics, skills she learned from her parents and would use if she ever became an agent, hacking was Sophie's favourite thing to do. She could spend days on 'programming binges'; going through the system and changing things. Only a nudge here and there but her parents always noticed and that was what mattered. She had tried hacking into the orders her parents had been given on her dad's computer but it hadn't worked due to confidentiality. She had used her comm to try and contact them (on a secure line of her own making of course) but neither had picked up.

Finally she reached the main room, which was protected by an iris scanner. She had easily displaced this when she was five, using the likeness of Sophie's and Natasha's eyes to confuse the scanner. She sat down at two computers, looking up recent activity for Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

Clint Barton: Compromised by Loki Laufeyson, location unknown.

Natasha Romanoff: Recruitment of Robert Banner, Calcutta, India.

A quick look on a third computer told her that Robert Banner was normal known by the name Bruce or, more commonly, the Hulk. Sophie head fell into her hands and she had to wipe the tears from her eyes. Taking a shuddering breath, she walked out of the room returning to her dad's room and falling onto the bed, crying silently. Because, from what she knew about Loki and the Hulk, her parents were already dead.

_Calcutta, India_

James Banner was sat with a patient, patching up a small cut on the man's arm. His dad would never let him near anyone with a real disease, to scared James would catch it. Bruce couldn't get diseases, not since the Other Guy had been in his life. But he knew, well thought, James could, so they ran. A lot. James had spent so long running from country to country he wasn't sure what place to call his homeland. He had been born in Egypt but, by the next day, he and his father had travelled to Turkey. They stayed mainly in Asia and the Middle East but a few times, when his Grandpa Ross (he was always told to respect his grandfather, despite the man ruining his dad's life) and the rest of the army got to close, they would visit Europe and Africa.

James loved travelling. He made it his goal in life to learn how to drive every kind vehicle he had ever been in. In theory, he could drive a car, a plane, a helicopter, a boat, a motorbike and a submarine. Of course, he had never actually tried driving these.

He heard a child shouting in Hindi and turned, accepting money from his patient as he did so. His dad left with the child and James had to roll his eyes. He should've accepted the money first before running off with the girl. James tugged on Ananya's dress, telling her he was going to help his dad. Ananya rolled her eyes but let him go anyway. James ran through the streets after his father, making sure the doctor couldn't see him.

When he reached the shack, he saw the girl running out the back. James sighed as dozens of soldiers surrounded the shack, all with guns pointed to his father's location. Idiots. Shooting the Hulk, or even threatening him, would leave them dead. Like his mum.

He shook his head of those memories as he felt his skin rippling.

'Not now.' He whispered to himself.

'Dad in trouble.' Came the reply.

'I know. Just wait.' Bruce would go insane if he knew about James's split personality so James just didn't mention it. He just wondered off on the third Friday of every month to let his Other Guy out and returned home in the evening, his father none the wiser.

He turned and ran home as his father emerged from the shack with a woman with bright red hair. 'I just need to go get my stuff.' Bruce said, nodding to the woman. She smiled slightly and followed him.

When Bruce made it home, James was already in the suitcase, surrounded by clothes and souvenirs of their past. James winked at his dad as the suitcase closed on him and he was lifted up. Most people would think it was just full of clothes and they wanted it to stay that way. No one knew he existed after all.

_Elsewhere in Manhattan_

Howard 'Howie' Stark waited for Agent Coulson and his dad's girlfriend to leave before he moved from his room. His dad barely glanced at him as he read over the files from Coulson. Howie stood next to him, eyes darting over the information. Howie was like his father in many ways; they both had the same ruggish good looks, they both had arc reactors in their chests and they were both complete geniuses. Howie preferred science while his dad mainly worked with maths but both loved a good explosion.

Howie knew how to make anything explode or set on fire. He could recognise metals from a distance and knew how construct a small bomb out of an electric toothbrush and some floss. Basically, he was a pyromaniac and proud. His father had wanted to get him therapy but Howie had refused, saying he would only get therapy if his dad did.

'I see the Avengers Initiative has been reinstated.' Howie said as he stood next to his dad, looking a the holograms. Tony was flicking through individual profiles now. Captain America. Thor. Black Widow. Hawkeye. The Hulk.

'Is that Bruce Banner?' Howie said, eyes widening. 'Dad, you have to join, you have to get me his autograph.'

Tony raised an eyebrow at his son who just sighed. 'Dad, Banner's work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled and he's the front runner on Gamma radiation. The guys a genius.'

The elder Stark rolled his eyes. 'The guy turns into a giant green rage monster and you're more interested in his science.'

Howie smiled slightly and they were both quiet for a few minutes, working through the information they had been given. Howie had heard of most of these people; the Captain was from his old bedtime stories, Widow had worked for his dad last year and had told him a few stories about the Hawk. His eyes narrowed at that thought.

'Does Pepper know about me yet?'

Tony didn't even look at his son. 'You know she doesn't. I don't want to lose this one How.'

Howie rolled his eyes. 'You won't lose her. Stop worrying.'

The two of them looked at each other. Only three people outside this room knew about Howie's existence. Natasha had known because she was a spy and made it her job to know everything. Stane had known but had betrayed that information, allowing the Ten Rings to kidnap the boy. Tony's first proper girlfriend had known but had left him, saying she wouldn't be a stepmother to an sarcastic, slightly ADHD pyromaniac.

'C'mon.' Tony said. 'I have a lot of homework and you have to teach me everything you know about thermonuclear astrophysics.'

Howie had to laugh slightly. Most families bonded through games or holidays. Starks bonded through science.

_Elsewhere in the sky_

Kia Thordortir wrapped one hand around her spear, Ikkesett, and the other around her cousin's neck. Fenrir Lokison was paving the way through the skies after her father, headed towards the plane Fen's dad was in, Kia riding on his back. Ikkesett was swirling around in her hand and a shield of magic was surrounding them, leaving them invisible (or Not Seen as her spear's name meant).

Kia's dad was the God of Thunder and Storms and some of that ability had passed onto his daughter, leaving her Goddess of the Winds. As Crown Princess of Asgard, she wasn't really supposed to be in Midgard but her grandfather had wanted Fen to persuade Loki to stop his ambitions of ruling. Fen had refused to go anywhere without Kia since his father's fall off the Bifrost so the youngest royal had followed her father to Earth.

Fen, the God of Winter due to his father being a Frost Giant, was paving a ice bridge in the sky after the metal bird. Kia could have flown as well by manipulating the winds but her job was to stop their fathers seeing them. They landed on the bird just as Thor left and Fen was about to jump again when they heard a small metallic voice from behind them.

'Who's there?' The voice seemed nearby but they couldn't see through the rain. 'I can't see you but I've got heat sensors that say you're here.'

He emerged from the dark; a metal child coloured blue and silver with a bright light shining in his chest. Kia sent a brief wind around the figure and smiled as it returned to her. She had grown up around Loki, a trickster, and had learned how to recognise lies and use wind to see people's true natures. Kia lowered her spear, allowing them to become visible. The child's face mask went upwards, revealing a thirteen year old smiling at them.

'I'm Howard. Call me Howie. Are you gods?'

Fen laughed, a great echoing howl. 'We are Aesir, mortal. I am Crown Prince Fenrir Lokison of Winter and she is Crown Princess Kia Thordortir of Winds.'

Howie's eyes widened slightly at Fen's snarling voice. 'A talking wolf. That's amazing.'

Kia laughed. 'Wait until you see what else he can do, metal boy.'

He scowled slightly. 'Call me Howie, please. Or Stark, I suppose, that's my last name.'

Fen nods and they all turned as the bird began to descend. Howie held up a finger and jumped off the bird. Within a few seconds, he had returned, the balls of light on his feet and hands giving out fire and letting him fly. He smirked at them as the mask came back down.

'We're landing now. We need to be invisible.'

Kia smiled and held a hand out to him, pulling him onto Fen's back. She spun her spear and the three friends disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a lot of things James Banner didn't know and didn't want to know. He couldn't tell you how a phone, or any kind of technology, worked due to never needing to use one. He couldn't name most of the United States, having grown up knowing America was crowded and therefore unsafe for his family. He would struggle to talk to normal kids his own age, from any country, because he never stayed in one long enough to pick up things to talk about.

There were also things James Banner didn't know but really wanted to know. He wished he knew more about his mother, who his father only talked about once a year, on James' birthday. He wanted to know how his father ended up as the Hulk, knowledge that would help with his own anger management issues. He also really wanted to know how the Helicarrier flew.

So far, he hadn't found a pilot or any automated flying systems. He had found the engine room and discovered it ran in wind power; the rotors not only kept it in the air but also generated power to keep themselves moving. It was fascinating to James but he wanted to find the steering system.

He was wondering around the Helicarrier, listening out for people in the rooms he was passing. James pressed his ear to a door and smiled to himself, certain he had found the right room. It was empty as well. He stepped in and grinned from ear to ear. This place had everything. Manual steering wheels, voice activated controls, touch screen piloting; every kind of driving mechanism just in case the auto-pilot went down.

'Who are you?'

He turned quickly, feeling the Other Guy growling under his skin. A girl with curly hair framing a tanned face, stood there, smiling at him. Although she seemed relaxed, he noted the bow and arrow hanging on her back.

'Who are you?' He replied, refusing to give his name.

'Sophie Barton. My parents work for SHIELD.'

'James Banner. My dad's the Hulk.'

He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he said this, maybe for Sophie to back off and leave him alone. Whatever it was, he didn't expect her to grab hold of his shirt and slam him into a wall. She pulled a knife out of a strap in her trousers and held it to his throat. James began breathing deeply, hearing the voice in his head shouting off insults and threats towards Sophie.

'If your father has hurt my mother, I'll kill you.' She hissed, glaring.

He glared back fiercely. 'My father wouldn't hurt anyone if soldiers and agents just left us alone.'

She stepped back but kept the knife in her hand. 'The army and SHIELD didn't make him the way he is.'

He laughed. 'No, because General Ross has nothing to do with the army.'

Sophie's eyes narrowed slightly but she put the knife back in its holster. 'Are you like him? Do you have...anger issues?'

James smiles slightly. 'Sort of. I have an...other guy but I have control. It'll take something really big to let him loose.'

Sophie raised an eyebrow so James smirked. His eyes coloured green and she pulled the bow of her back, instantly loading it with a arrow. His smirk only grew as his eyes faded again to chocolate brown.

'See. Complete control.'

And then the Helicarrier exploded.

Lizzie Rogers was used to being up high and it was something she loved. For most of her life, she had lived in an attic bedroom of a four storey house, one with great windows that made her forget she was indoors. When she was seven, her gymnastics instructor had began forcing her to do her routines on the beams that hung from the ceiling of the gym, to improve her balance. She was now having the time of her life sitting on top of an invisible plane, watching the clouds in the sky. Lizzie had struggled to breathe at first but soon got used to it and was now using her mum's guns to entertain herself further.

The guns, as the weapons of Colonel Melissa Rogers, was tricked out with loads of additions. She had different types of ammo lining the sleeves of the bullet proof jacket her mother insisted she always wore. Steve didn't know it was bullet proof, nor did he know about the vibranium shield Howard Stark had bequeathed her in his will. The shield had the latest compaction technology and expanded from the wrist-strap she always wore. Her ammo included poison bullets, ones that explode and even ones that separated in mid air, taking out multiple enemies. She also had a sword but, after the fire, she had been unable to reclaim it and Tony Stark had brought it, in honour of his father.

'Strange place to be sitting.'

Lizzie turned, her hand going instantly to her gun. A boy with spiked dark brown hair and curious black eyes stood behind her in jeans and a black t-shirt. Something shined through his shirt, where his heart was. A jacket was hung over his shoulder.

She shrugged. 'I don't want the people in the base knowing I'm here.'

He smiled. 'Same here. Dad doesn't know I have a suit so I'm keeping out of sight for now.'

She rolled her eyes and sat down, gesturing for him to sit down. 'I'm Lizzie Rogers. Captain America's granddaughter.'

He raised his eyebrows as he sat. 'Oh, yeah? Well, I'm Howie Stark, Iron Man's son.'

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. 'Iron Man? As in Tony Stark? He doesn't have a son.'

Howie laughed and shook his head. 'He does. We just keep me secret.'

She froze for a second, thinking. Growing up, she had been target many times, just for being related to Steve Rogers. Her dad had lived in the same way and Lizzie believed, as did Steve, that the fire, which had unknown origin, had been started in an attempt to get rid of the last of the Rogers.

Her face darkened as she looked at Howie. How dare he hide away while she had to fight? He smiled slightly, unaware of what was wrong. 'You alright?'

'You are a coward.' She hissed, eyes flashing as she stepped toward him, hand on her gun.

'What? You're hiding up here too.' He replied, stepping back slightly but balling his hands into fists.

'I don't hide from the whole world. People know I'm alive.' She glared.

He laughed shortly. 'Really? Last I heard, you died in a fire.'

With that he turned, reentering the ship. She glared at his retreating back before falling backwards, landing on her back and closing her eyes, trying to relax. She breathed deeply, just able to calm herself down.

Then the engine next to her exploded.

Howie Stark hadn't had a single friend his own age before Kia and Fenrir and they weren't exactly normal friends. They were Asgardians, people from another realm and wouldn't be his friend after this thing with Loki was over. He sighed as he walked away from Lizzie Rogers. He had wanted to be her friend. JARVIS had informed him of her presence and he had messed that up. Howie shook his head. There was nothing he could do, she had just started shouting at him so he had shouted back. He had spent his entire life talking to robots and his dad, a man who wasn't very good with emotions. Howie shook his head, knowing he would probably never make friends.

An explosion behind him knocked him forward. He skidded forward on the ground, his arc reactor making a horrible noise as he did. He practically ripped his shirt off to check it was alright, scared for his life. When he realised it was fine, he relaxed, falling backwards and looking up at the ceiling.

The missing ceiling. That Lizzie was hanging from.

'Help!' She shouted! 'Howie help me!'

He nodded slightly, jumping up and whipping his head from side to side. He didn't have time to get his suit. He ran to the side of the Helicarrier and climbed up, glad for all the debris that gave him lots of foot and handholds. He had almost reached the top when he heard Lizzie shout again.

'Look out!'

A boot stamped down on his right hand, leaving him barely hanging on with his left. He watched, as if in slow motion, as the boot came down over the other hand, letting him fall into the open sky.

Something slammed into Howie's side and, before he could register what it was, grabbed hold of the side of the ship, pulling him upwards and onto the roof. He raised his head to meet Lizzie gaze, his mouth hanging open.

'How did you do that?'

'Eight years of gymnastics.' Was her reply. 'C'mon, we've got to get rid of these guys.'

He nodded, looked up at the people who had attacked the Helicarrier. Most were decked out in regular SHIELD gear with guns but one had a bow and arrow pointed at them.

'I'll take the ones of the left.' She said, running off. He nodded as the other half advanced on him. He gulped; he didn't really know how to fight without his suit.

He scanned his pockets and the surface of the ship. It was made of steel, which was iron based. He sighed in relief when he found, in two separate pockets of his jacket, his chemicals and his pack of metals. He pulled out some aluminium and placed it on the ground, took a step back and glanced up. The soldiers were still advancing. He knew if aluminium was molten, it would react with iron. He just needed to heat it up. He finally found the right chemical and poured it on the aluminium. The chemical reacted with the metal to turn it molten, creating enough heat from the iron and the aluminium to react. Howie smirked, just as the ship blew up again.

He looked around for Lizzie and saw the soldiers dragging her off into a plane. He ran after them but fell as pain shot up his leg. He looked down, seeing an arrow sticking in through his shin. He felt faint, feeling some kind of tranquilliser spreading through his body. The last thing he saw was one of the other soldiers picking him up and dragging him towards the plane.

Fenrir Lokison had only one task when he got into the Helicarrier, the only mission he had in Midgard; find his father. There was one problem; he was huge in comparison to Midgardian wolves. While an average wolf would come up to his father's hip while full-grown, Fen was only a teenager and was the same height as his father. That was why Kia was so important to the mission because, if she wasn't there, Uncle Thor would have spotted him in a second and he would have been sent home. Kia constantly had a hand on his side, keeping the two of them invisible.

_Grandpa should have sent Hel._

He couldn't help but think it as they finally rounded the corner to his father's cell. Kia waved a hand, and her spear reappeared as they did. Loki looked up and smirked at his son.

'Come to join me Fenrir.'

The Great Wolf growled and began circling the cell. Kia stood in front of the door, ready to get rid of anyone who intruded. 'This is madness father. End this now and come home.'

Loki laughed. 'We don't have it. It is better to find ourselves a new place to live than to fool ourselves into believing we have a home.

_Yep, definitely should have sent Hel._

He opened his mouth to speak when something exploded outside the door. Kia turned, raising her spear but was flung against a wall, lines of magic snaking around her and holding her down. Fen growled and jumped towards her but more magic pulled him towards the opposite wall, leaving him unable to move. Loki didn't say anything, just smiled until Thor arrived to try and stop him.

The two cousins could only watch as Loki killed a SHIELD agent and dropped Thor out of the Helicarrier. They tried to shout out but magic wrapped around their mouths. Loki paced the room, smirking. He reached Kia and tilted his head slightly.

'Let go of the spear, Thordortir.'

Kia's eyes widened and her grip on Ikkesett tightened. Her spear was connected to her magic and she wasn't going to give it up easily. Loki chuckled, his bright blue eyes flashing. Wait, blue? Loki had green eyes, it was a trait all his children said. Kia looked at Fen, trying to tell him silently what was wrong. Unfortunately, Loki- or whoever was controlling him- turned at the same time.

'Ah yes. I suppose you won't want to give up your weapon.' Loki said, walking round to where his son was. Fen growled at him and Loki raised his sceptre. He held it in front of the wolf's heart, smiling.

'Drop the spear. Or your cousin loses his mind.'

Fen eyes whipped to face Kia and he shook his head quickly. Loki held the sceptre closer to his chest, almost touching Fen's chest.

'Poor little Fen.' He whispered, eyes on Kia the whole time. 'Under the tesseract's complete control, unable to stop himself hurting his little cousin, unable to keep her alive. And, after all that is done, the Great Wolf, so wracked with grief, would hurl himself from this plane and-'

Ikkesett hit the floor.

Kia had just enough time to see Loki smiled and say 'thank you' before the magic squeezed her and she was in another place.

She was in a metal bird, Fen in the corner bound in rope. She was also tied up and squashed between a blonde girl and Howie Stark, who had an arrow sticking through his leg.

Something hit her arm and she slumped in her seat, her world going black.

Sophie Barton hit the ground as the plane tilted but instantly looked up at the boy in the room with her. To her surprise, James' eyes didn't even flash. He turned to the monitors and frowned.

'Automatic piloting's down.' He said, frowning. 'Its using voice control as a back up.'

He pressed a button as Sophie got to his feet. After a beep, he said in a clear voice. 'Straighten out the ship.'

There was pause before a female voice replied. 'Voice pattern not recognised. Access denied.'

James scowled and began trying the other systems but they would only work if the voice control stopped working. Sophie glanced at the screens, showing a load of stats she didn't understand and a thought struck her. She hit the button, waited for the beep and said. 'Straighten out the ship.'

There was a pause. 'Voice pattern recognised. Welcome Agent Romanoff.'

James raised his eyebrows as the ship tilted again, flying straight. 'I thought you said your name was Barton.'

She smiled. 'I did. Agent Romanoff is my mother.'

James laughed slightly before looking at the stats. 'It should keep level for now but one of the engines is down. We need to get to the engine room and repair it.'

Sophie nodded and moved to the door. They both reached it at the same time, Sophie turning to go left and James heading right. They bumped into each other and stepped back, pulling faces at each other.

'D'you know the way?' James said, hopefully.

'No.' She sighed. 'But I know where the main room is and that has a map.'

He nodded and she lead the way down the corridor. She was just about to turn the corner when James grabbed her hand and flattened her to the wall, one hand on her mouth. She glared up at him until the soldiers passed. Her eyes widened as she heard the voice leading the people invading the Helicarrier.

'We have four of them already. We just need Barton and Banner.'

After they were gone, Sophie fell forward, collapsing into James' chest. He froze slightly. He had never had to deal with people crying; even if they did lose a patient, his dad had always dealt with them.

'Don't worry.' He said, wrapping his arms around her awkwardly. 'My dad won't let your dad get hurt.'

Her sobs increased and he could feel his top getting wet. 'That was my dad. They're looking for me.' She looked up at him. 'And you.'

His eyes widened and he grabbed her hand, running down the corridor. There was a shout from behind them and they sped up. An arrow flew through Sophie's hair and she squeezed James hand tighter. They were turning a corner when she heard the string of bow being let go. James' grip on her hand disappeared and she turned in time to see him hit the ground, a rope tied around his ankles. She turned and began trying to release him, pulling her knife.

It was too late, though. Two soldiers picked them up, pulling them up and taking them away. Sophie saw her dad as they passed, eyes facing front. James looked up as a huge roar ripped through the ship.

'DAD!'

Another roar, this one coming closer. The soldiers sped up, running to a plane. They chucked the two children into the plane, next to three unconscious kids and a wolf. The plane took off, the back still open. James pulled Sophie to the edge, one arm wrapped around her, the other held out to the open sky.

The Hulk smashed through the building and jumped after the plane. James stretched out, trying to grab his father's hand. Sophie watched James' face fall as he managed to touch the Hulk's fingers but the beast fell.

The plane flew off into the distance and Sophie tucked into James' side, the two of the them beginning to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie lent against James, who still had an arm wrapped around her. The soldiers had tranquillised him but had left her awake to glare at their leader. Loki Laufeyson, the man who forced her father to kill his fellow agents. If they hadn't taken her bow, the demigod would have an arrow through his eye by now.

'What did you do to my dad?'

He looked up and smirked. 'I'd say I've expanded his mind.'

She scowled. 'And when you win, what happens to his mind?'

He laughed, shaking his head slightly. 'You are very much like your mother, Miss Barton.'

Sophie smirked. 'Until you ruined things, no one knew I existed. Who else would I be like?'

Loki matched her smirk and stood. 'Actually, Miss Barton, I think you'll find several people knew you existed. Wake the others.'

He stood and walked away, headed for the front of the plane. Sophie turned and nudged James, who blinked awake and smiled at her. His eyes were red rimmed and his brown eyes had the smallest shade of green.

'You alright?' She whispered.

He nodded slightly. 'My dad is going to hate himself. He always blames himself if something happens to me.'

She nodded and hugged his chest. 'C'mon, help me wake the others.'

He smiled, nudging awake the girl in armour. Sophie headed for the other girl, shaking her awake. The girl glared up at her, obviously thinking she was in Loki's army.

'I'm Sophie Barton. James and I were kidnapped just after you.'

James, who was waking the boy now, waved. The boy, Howie Stark, was babbling as the two of them shuffled closer, introducing himself and talking about science, Dr Bruce Banner and all kinds of things. The armoured girl was walking over, the wolf standing at her side.

'Lizzie Rogers.'

'Captain America's granddaughter?' James asked. Lizzie nodded and Howie smiled.

'I'm Iron Man's son. I wish I had my suit, I could show off.'

'I have seen the suit, it is not so fantastic.' The armoured girl said. 'I am Kia Thordortir and this is my cousin, Fenrir Lokison.'

The plane landed and Loki walked out of the cockpit. Fenrir growled at him and shielded Kia. Loki merely smirked and clicked his fingers. Four soldiers came out, one each to Lizzie, Howie, James and Sophie. They held onto them while magic wrapped around the two Asgardians, the six children were marched out of the plane and into a huge building. They were in the top floor but only Kia, Fenrir and Loki stayed there. Lizzie and Howie went down one floor while James and Sophie went two floors down. Sophie glanced at James as she was lead away down another corridor. She was thrown into a room and the door locked.

'Hello Sophie.'

She turned, recognising the man with a start. Her mother had killed his daughter. Draikov glared at her and took a step towards her. She stepped back, wishing she had her bow or her knife or anything.

'So, Miss Barton, I understand you've been hiding for a while now.'

She nodded slowly. 'My parents didn't want me involved in killing people.'

He laughed and continued walking towards her. Three more men appeared out of the shadows as her back hit the wall. She breathed deeply, trying not to show how scared she was.

'You see Miss Barton-'

'Sophie.' Sophie froze as she said, not knowing what his reaction would be.

Draikov merely raised an eyebrow. 'Sophie. Your parents have annoyed a lot of people, killed a lot of people.' He leaned in, his lips centimetres away from her ear. 'Imagine how much money I could get if I sold you to them.'

Adrenaline kicked in and Sophie swept Draikov's feet out from under him, running for the door. One of the men grabbed her but she bit his hand, refusing to stop. She reached the door and grabbed the handle but it refused to open. Locked.

Two men grabbed her, staying away from her head. She struggled but they were too strong. More scared than she had ever been in her life, she did the one thing her parents always told her not to. She screamed.

'James!' Sophie shouted, hoping he would come but knowing he couldn't. 'James help me!'

Howie winked at Lizzie as they were separated. She rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out. The men pushing them sneered and shoved them into separate rooms. Howie stood against the locked door and looked around. The room was pitch black and the only light came from his chest. Instinctively, one hand went to his arc reactor, checking the warmth was still there and connecting Howie to his father.

'Hello, Howard.'

Howie turned, recognising the voice but not seeing the man. His leg, the arrow still lodged in it, flared in pain and he lifted it up, deciding to hop. 'Hello. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name.'

'No, I suppose not.' There was a pause. 'You remember me, yes?'

'Of course. How could I forget?'

He chuckled. Howie twisted, breath catching as the voice came from a different part of the room. 'Your father appears to have forgotten. He never seems to mention us.'

'You scarred him for life. He doesn't really talk about stuff like that.

The man laughed again, a high, cold chuckle that sent shivers up Howie's spine. 'And what about you. Did we scar you?'

Without meaning to, Howie thought back. He remembered being kidnapped from his home, flown to Afghanistan and dumped into a cave, terrorists surrounding him. He remembered the explosion, the shrapnel lodged in his bloodstream, open heart surgery and hearing his father screaming. He remembered carrying the car battery around, replacing it with an arc reactor and then being taken from his father. He remembered being saved and clinging to the metal suit his father was in. He remembered having to lie about his identity and fake his death back in America, so nobody would know about him. He remembered being nine years old and terrified.

'Yes.' He finally replied. 'I suppose it did.'

'And yet.' Howie hopped away from the wall as the man's voice drew nearer. 'You were never given support.'

'Can't exactly walk into a therapist can I? I'm not supposed to exist.' He considered covering the arc reactor, because the man could see him but not the other way around.

'But your father could. He was treated for post traumatic stress but you weren't. Surely it was more traumatic for a child than an adult.'

Howie scowled. 'Dad helped me. He only went to those sessions to pass on the information to me.'

Another cold laugh. 'You father never helped you. He never loved you. He took you in because he had to, because he couldn't bear it if people found out. Why else would he lock you away?'

'He locks me away to keep me safe from people like you!' Howie shouted into the darkness.

There was a heavy pause, in which Howie couldn't hear anything. A hand touched his shoulder and he tried to run but the hand gripped hold of him and pulled him back, slamming him into a wall. One hand held his shoulders while the other traced the arc reactor in chest.

'Let's have a look at this shall we?'

The arc reactor was slipped out of his chest and he was dropped on the floor. The man turned the arc reactor in his hand, examining every inch of it and smirking. 'I could use this.'

'It stops working out of my chest.' Howie managed to wheeze out. It was a feature his dad had added, after Stane had taken the first arc reactor to power his suit. The idea was, anyone who took it, wasn't someone the Starks wanted with arc reactor technology.

'Useless then.' The man began walking away.

'Can I have it back?' Howie said, watching the light dimming and moving away. The man paused but didn't look back at him.

'Why would I give you something I cannot have myself?'

The man walked to the door, in the wall opposite Howie, and opened the door, dropping the arc reactor just inside the room. The second the door was closed, Howie began crawling towards the light, dragging himself along with the last of his strength. He collapsed in a heap about halfway there and pretty much gave up.

'Help!' He managed to call out with the last of his breath. 'Somebody help me!'

Kia and Fen glared at Loki as he paced the room, Ikkesett twirling in his hands. Magic still held them in their place but they were allowed to move into a more comfortable position; Fen laying down, Kia leaning on his side. Loki moved Ikkesett rom side to side, in all the same movements Kia would use but the winds refused to obey him. He was still completely visible and still unable to fly.

'Why isn't this working?' Loki snarled, glaring at them. Kia smiled and Fen chuckled. He enjoyed seeing the imposter, the man who was controlling his father, suffer.

'Ikkesett obeys the Goddess of the Winds. It does not bow to the God of Mischief or the one controlling him.'

Loki snarled and rose his sceptre towards the wolf. The God of Winter growled and a wall of ice surround Odin's grandchildren. It was circular shield, only open at the top. They could just about see Loki through the shield, pacing and glaring.

'So you know then?' Loki said, his voice distorted. 'You could tell it was not Loki talking to you.'

'Of course.' Kia laughed slightly. 'How could we not?'

'My father would never hurt me.' Fenrir added, his teeth glinting as he smirked.

Loki laughed. 'He killed his own father and tried to destroy his homeland. What would stop him attacking you?'

Fen snarled, jumping up and causing the ice to lash out at Loki. It solidified back into a wall but this time it had spikes. Kia stood as well, a hand placed on Fen's shoulder. She had to stretch up to reach him but it calmed him none the less.

'Thor was unable to tell Loki and I apart. How were you able to?' The controller said, an eyebrow raising in confusion.

'My father is blinded by the crimes Loki committed on Asgard. I see my uncle as he was and always will be.' Kia said, thinking to the times Loki had looked after her when she was a child. He had tried to teach her magic and she had picked up a few things, such as telling when someone was lying.

'Loki Laufeyson will never be released from my control. Even if he is, he will be punished for all those who died at his hand.' Loki's face twisted into a horrible, unfamiliar smirk.

Kia snarled. 'Loki Odinson is Asgardian royalty and has the protection Odin Borrson, Thor Odinson, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. You have crossed the wrong family.'

He laughed again, placing a hand on the ice. 'No, Thordortir, you have crossed the wrong man.'

The ice exploded, razor sharp icicles heading towards them. Fen knocked Kia down, leaping at his father.

The two faced each other as Kia pulled herself away and towards Ikkesett, discarded by the God of Mischief.

Fenrir leapt at his father again, trying to snap his teeth around the sceptre. Loki jumped backwards before charging, sweeping his sceptre towards his son. They danced around each other, neither landing a lethal blow but both gaining scars across their skin. Ice and magic built up around them, surrounding them in an almost unbreakable shield.

Almost.

A bolt of lightning shattered through it, hitting Loki and sending him toppling backwards. He ended up next to the window but a strong gust of wind caused him to fly through the window and down to the ground. The two cousins ran forward and reached the window in time to see Loki disappear and reappear on the ground.

Fen growled but didn't move. Kia wrapped an arm around his neck and he pressed his nose to her hair, like he had done since they were babies.

'We'll get your dad back, Fen.' She whispered, hugging him tightly. 'I swear it.'

Lizzie rolled her eyes as Howie winked at her. He didn't seem to be able to take anything seriously.

She instantly recognised the people waiting for her. Karla and Katarina Zola were the nieces of an old enemy of Grandad Steve's and Lizzie had suspected them of starting the fire that killed her parents.

Klara scowled. 'We thought we managed to kill you, Miss Rogers.'

'Along with the rest of your family.' Katarina added.

Lizzie's eyes widened at the admission. She froze slightly, trying to figure out how to react. Her father's voice filled her head, reminding her of the advice he had once given her.

'If you're ever in a situation where the other person has an advantage.' Steve Jr had said, kneeling down to press some ice to Lizzie face. She had just lost a fight and had a black eyes. 'You have three options. You run away and hope they don't catch you. You admit defeat and pray they accept. Or you play weak, let them underestimate you and wait for the right moment to strike.'

She took the third option. 'What?' She said, allowing her voice to break slightly. 'You k-killed my family.'

Katarina laughed. 'Oh yes. You didn't know?'

Lizzie shook her head, pressing herself up against the wall as they began walking towards her. Klara smirked.

'I thought Rogers were supposed to be tough.' They leaned in close, staring into her eyes. 'Looks like that skipped you.'

Lizzie turned her head to the side, pressing her ear to the door. She froze slightly when she heard the voice coming from the other room.

'Sorry.' She said, looking up at them with a smirk. 'I have to go.'

She kicked out, sending Katarina backwards. She turned in time to see Klara pull out a gun and raised her arm, her shield expanding and reflecting the bullet. The bullet hit Klara's shoulder and she went down. Katarina ran at her but Lizzie simply raised he shield, the vibranium easily knocking the woman to the ground. Turning to the door, Lizzie threw her shield and it went through, not just her door, but the one leading to Howie as well.

She expected to see him being attacked, or at least visibly wounded but he was just laying on the floor. She reached him quickly, trying to figure out why he was in pain.

'What's wrong?' She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'The arc reactor!' Howie gasped, pointing across the room. 'He pulled it out!'

She scrambled across the room, grabbing the blue thing and running towards Howie. She rolled him over and froze, looking at the hole in his chest.

'Lizzie.' He said, looking up at her. 'I need you to help me. If the arc reactor isn't reinserted, I'm going to die.'

She nodded and he took her hand, holding it just above his chest. 'See the wire?' Howie said, staring up at Lizzie. She just nodded, running on autopilot.

'That needs to go into my chest. There's a connector at the end, you'll know it when you touch it.'

She nodded holding the wire and putting it into the hole. It touched the edge and he started, gripping her hand tighter and causing her heart to miss a beat.

'Sorry.' Howie said, his voice now barely above a whisper. He smiled slightly. 'Forgot to say, don't let it touch the side.'

Lizzie smiled back at him and restarted. She found the connector, grimacing at the pus. She briefly wondered where it came from but stopped that train of thought before it could gross her out. She reconnected the wire and Howie breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded, taking the actual reactor from her and putting it into his chest.

'Thank you.' He said, sitting up and pushing himself to his feet. The floor beneath them shook and Howie grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room.

'What was that?' She said as they walked out of the room.

'I don't know. But I'm sure Kia will.'

James glared at the man in front of him before schooling his features and smiling. He was always told to respect this man and he was going to keep his manners.

'Hello General Ross.' He said as the man glared at him.

Ross raised an eyebrow. 'You remember me then?'

James' brow furrowed and he tried to remember when he had met his grandfather before. He nodded when he realised, when he was six, his father had been kidnapped and he had been held in Ross' custody until the Hulk had saved him. 'Of course. Dad never stops talking about you.'

Ross scowled at the mention of Bruce but continued anyway. 'We were quite worried. We thought the beast would have killed you.'

James chuckled. 'Dad loves me. Even as the Hulk, he won't let anyone touch me.'

Ross glanced at one of the many soldiers lining the room. 'Write that down.' He turned back to James, who tilted his head.

'So, why am I here?' He said, genuinely curious. Why would Ross kidnap him if he was worried about him?

'We need to bait the beast.' Ross said, smirking. 'He needs to pay for what he's done, the deaths he's caused.'

'The deaths you caused.' James was shaking now but the Other Guy refused to rise. The tranquillisers hadn't worn off enough yet. 'If you just left him alone, most of those people would still be alive.'

'Really? What about my daughter? Elizabeth Ross, his fiancée. Did he tell you about her?' Ross was scowling now, eyes enraged.

James froze slightly. 'Elizabeth Ross was my mother. My dad was devastated when he found out he killed her.'

A strange expression came over Ross' face. 'Your mother? Your biological mother?'

'That's right, Grandpa Ross.' Without realising it, James and Ross were now directly in front of each other, the boy glaring up at his grandfather.

'So Banner is your biological father? You're not adopted?'

James shook his head, confused. Before he could ask, Ross clicked his fingers and soldiers grabbed hold of James, pulling him down and holding him to the ground. Ross pulled out a scalpel and held it above James chest.

'I was going to use his on your father. But I suppose you'll do.'

James instantly started struggling, trying to get away. The scalpel cut through his chest and into his skin but he still hadn't transformed. He focused, trying to change but unable to.

'James! James help me!'

Sophie!

He felt his skin rippling and expanding. The scalpel was useless as his skin turned green and he grew to the size of a full sized man. James stepped to the back of his mind, letting the Hulk take over. He roared, hitting the soldiers back before turning and crashing through the locked door. He burst into Sophie's room, knocking the men away from her and snarling. Something hit his shoulder and he turned, seeing Ross shooting at him. He was about to jump at the man but Sophie grabbed a gun from a fallen soldier and shot, causing Ross to fall to the ground.

'Thank you.' She said as he knelt down to her level. 'Do I call you James or...'

'I Hulk.' He said, hearing James chuckle in his mind. 'But I still James.'

'Nice to meet you Hulk. We need to get to the top floor.'

Hulk nodded, picking her up and jumping upwards. They burst through the ceiling and smiled and the other four.

'That.' Howie said. 'Was awesome.'

Hulk smiled and Sophie jumped down, heading towards the others. Hulk followed, like a body guard.

'What we gonna do?'

'We need to get to Stark Tower. My suit's there, so's Lizzie's sword. We have a few guns as well.'

'How are we getting there?' Fenrir growled out, shocking Sophie, Lizzie and Hulk.

'Well they left the plane, if any of you know how to fly it.' Lizzie finally replied.

Sophie looked at the metal bird and shrugged. 'I can hack the system but I can't drive it.'

Movement from behind her made them all turn. Their eyes widened when they saw James Banner stood there, very much human and almost naked.

'Right then.' He said, walking past them, holding onto his torn trousers. 'Let's go, I'll drive.'


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie was surprised when the plane got off the ground, even more surprised when it started flying straight. Howie and James were sat in the cockpit, the billionaire's son lending his mass of machinery knowledge to the junior doctor's theoretical piloting know how. Sophie, having 'convinced' the plane's computer to hack into SHIELD and get updates, was sat next to Lizzie, checking the arrows the soldiers had stolen.

She glanced up at the army child. 'We need a plan, Liz. We can't just stumble into this.'

Lizzie nodded. They knew the fight would be in Manhattan but they were pretty much blind. 'We need someone to get up high, on a rooftop'll be best. They'll survey the scene, keep an eye out for patterns and strays.'

Sophie nodded, securing her arrows in the quiver on her back. 'I'll do that. But I need some way to talk to you.'

'We'll pick up some headsets up at the Tower.' Howie's voice drifted in from the cockpit. 'Soph, could you get them onto a secure line?'

'Of course, should be easy.' Sophie smiled and turned back to Lizzie. 'What else?'

'Fen and Kia should work on enemies as they come out of the portal. They can fly and are more trained with fighting alien races.' She looked up at the cousins. 'That alright?'

Kia nodded. 'As long as we are allowed to deal with Loki, we will follow your orders.'

Fen growled in agreement. 'No one touches my father but me.'

Lizzie nodded before standing up and walking towards the cockpit. Howie smiled at her, leaning back in his seat and poking buttons on the ceiling. 'How close are we?'

'About 5 minutes.' James said, also leaning back in his chair. Lizzie almost laughed out loud when she realised they were flying with their feet, Howie offering James food the soldiers had left behind. 'What d'you want us to do Skipper?'

Howie snorted at the nickname and the plane tilted slightly. James grabbed the steering wheel, setting them back on course. Lizzie leaned on Howie's chair, smirking. 'Well, Jamie, you're going to have to get angry again, if you don't mind.'

Howie laughed as James winked, his eyes going green. The billionaires son nudged the girl who saved his life. 'And me? I'm suiting up of course.'

'Of course. Could you keep a perimeter, about three or four blocks?'

'From where?'

'From wherever the enemies are coming from you idiot.'

He shoved her slightly, pushing her into the other room. 'Tell the other's we're landing.'

'Tell Sophie we need her.' James added.

Lizzie walked back through, rolling her eyes at Howie's comments about James and Sophie. She told the agents daughter she was needed before turning to the Asgardians. Kia nodded at her cousin and Fen knelt down to look Lizzie in the eyes. She raised her eyebrows, confused.

He smiled sadly and whistled, blowing ice cold air in her face. 'Fire will never ruin your life again, Elizabeth Rogers.'

She smiled as he headed towards the cockpit, passing Howie on the way. Lizzie smiled and the two of them headed towards the back of the plane, which was opening. Howie pointed to his house and smiled. 'Sophie's managed to hack into the security to let us in. With my help of course.'

'Of course.' Lizzie stepped out the second they landed, Howie following but quickly overtaking. He lead her into the building while the others left, heading into the city. A portal had already opened above their heads, directly above Stark Tower. Howie limped towards the elevator and sat down once it started moving.

'You okay?' Lizzie said, looking down at him.

He gave her a withering look. 'I have an arrow through my leg. What do you think?'

She frowned slightly, looking at the wound. 'I'm sure it'll heal. Are you sure you want to fight?'

'Certain. My suit still works even if I'm injured.' The elevator opened and they walked out, Lizzie allowing Howie to lean on her as they walked into the storage room.

It was full of different memorabilia; HYDRA technology, dozens of Iron Man suits and, in the corner, Howard Stark's last reserve of vibranium, forged into a long sword with a leather handle. Her sword. Next to it was parts of her mother's mercenary uniform from Melissa's teen years. Lizzie ran a hand over the bullet proof vest, belt and arm guards. Without a word, she fitted them on, attaching her mother's guns to the belt and throwing the sword over her shoulders.

Howie tilted his head. 'JARVIS. Deploy Blue Suit Mark V.'

Something flew out of the ceiling, forming around Howie until a blue and silver Iron Man stood in front of her, albeit smaller than the original. Howie picked up a few headsets from the table and nodded to her.

Lizzie grinned. 'Right then, let's go to war.'

Kia had to force herself not to pull the metal thing out of her ear. Fenrir had been spared due to his non-human shaped head. The daughter of Thor scowled, turning to her cousin.

'What was that display in the metal bird?'

Fen looked down at the ground, sniffing around. They were trying to find a good place to take off from, where the water vapour was cold enough to be turned to ice. 'I do not know what you are talking about.'

Kia rolled her eyes as Fen finally found a good spot, stretching his back legs, to jump.

'"Fire will never ruin your life again". You do not recall?'

'I recall, of course.' Fen jumped, catching the air and flying. Kia jumped after him, throwing Ikkesett upwards. Fen shouted over the wind. 'Years ago, I was supposed to save the lives of Margaret, Steven Jr and Melissa Rogers. Heimdall ordered me to and I failed. Now, I must protect Elizabeth Rogers, to pay for my failures.'

Kia nodded, knowing Fen would keep to that until one of them died. They headed straight for the portal, stopping slightly as lightning erupted from nearby. Kia turned, seeing her father and smiling. She had never fought along side him before.

She waved her spear in a circle above her head, creating winds that swirled around her until she was stood in a tornado, floating in the eye of the storm. She yelled, sending the tornado towards the portal, lightning flashing between the wind. The storm went through the aliens before disappearing into the portal. Kia scowled and began conjuring more, smaller tornados and sending them into the Chitauri.

Fenrir was conjuring snow storms left, right and centre. He grabbed an alien in his jaws, freezing it and throwing it against a building. The alien shattered into shards of ice, which rose up at Fen's snarl, zooming towards the nearest Chitauri. Fen looked up, freezing when he saw the huge metal monsters coming out of the portal. He kicked another monster before speeding towards Kia. She hadn't noticed them yet, hidden by her tornadoes. Fen burst through the winds, grabbing hold of his cousin and pulling her towards the ground. They hit the floor a second before the great worm closed its jaws above their heads. Kia's hand flew to her ear as three people began talking over each other.

'Sophie, we need you and James back here-'

'Lizzie, I've got six on my tail, I can't shake them-'

'Kia, what happened to guarding the portal-'

Kia scowled. 'Quiet! All of you, be silent.'

Fen tilted his head slightly. Kia rolled her eyes before taking into the headset. 'Sophia, tell the young Banner we need him to take care of the Chitauri monsters.'

'He'll like that.' The Son of Stark was clearly smirking on the other end. Sure enough, something crashed into the monster above them and they heard a mighty roar.

'Elizabeth, help will be there shortly, just be patient a few moments.'

Fen nodded as Kia broke the connection. He bent down slightly, expecting her to climb onto his back but she shook his head. 'You go, I have to talk with my uncle.'

Fen growled, looking up at the sky. 'If anyone is to see him, it is me.'

'This is something I need to do Fen, I-'

'Can do it with or without me there. I am coming along and there is nothing you can do-'

'I am Crown Princess of Asgard. I am Odin's granddaughter and will be treated accordingly.'

'I am a Crown Prince. I am a child of Odin's son.'

'Not by blood!' They both froze at that and Fen took a step backwards. Kia sighed. 'I apologise, that was wrong of me to say. But, please, go, help the one you have sworn to protect.'

He nodded, pressing his nose into her hair, the same thing he had done all her life. 'Be safe, my cousin.'

Kia nodded, swirling Ikkesett in her hands and flying into the air. She flew high above the city, looking down a few seconds before falling again, landing on the speeder her uncle was on. He glared, standing up and holding his sceptre in front of him. She glared back, swinging Ikkesett around and aiming for his head. She knew a blow to the head would put him back to normal.

It hit and nothing happened.

He smirked. 'It's going to take a stronger blow than that, Thordortir.'

He hit her, sending off the speeder. She raised Ikkesett, about to fly when something grabbed her foot and pulled her back into the air.

'Need a lift, Ki.' Howard Stark's voice sounded in her ear.

'Put me down, metal boy. I wish to rejoin this fight.'

'Of course, your majesty.'

He dropped her and she raised her spear. The two of them flew in opposite directions, both ready to fight.

Sophie's official job was to call out patterns and strays but, within a few minutes, it had subtly changed to tracking her parents and the parents of her new friends. She was the only one with two parents but she only had to follow her mother, as her father was on the roof opposite her but unable to see her. Her mother was hard to follow, flying around on the back of a speeder. It was easy to track Howie's father and Lizzie's grandfather because they were constantly using the comms but James and Kia's fathers weren't using theirs at all so she had to follow lightening and roars which, really, could belong to the younger Asgardian and Banner respectively.

James was never too far away, only flying across town to reach the metal snakes when she told him to. He returned in a few minutes, standing next to her and growling at anything or anyone who tried to get near her. She had to smile at that.

Sophie was talking to Lizzie when her surveillance system, which she had spent a long time checking and double-checking, was hacked.

'What the hell are you doing here?!'

'Nice to see you to, Dad.' An arrow whizzed by her face, taking out a Chitauri that had taken advantage of her distraction and James's absence. 'Where's Mom?'

'Flying around somewhere. What are you doing here?' Clint sounded angry if you didn't know him but Sophie had grown up with his voice and recognised the pride and worry as well.

'Helping out. Got some friends around here somewhere.' James crashes to the ground next to her, batting away aliens before jumping away again, onto a huge alien snake.

Howie's voice flooded through the comms. 'Sophie, send James quick. Need his help.'

'Who's that?' Sophie's dad said and she cursed, knowing Howie will be angry more people know about him.

'Howard Stark, sir, but keep that a secret.' Howie said shortly, not even bothering to lie. 'Even from my dad.'

'You're Tony's son.' The way Hawkeye said it, makes it sound like an insult.

'Yes, now Katniss where's the big guy?'

She rolled her eyes at the nickname and shouted at James to help Howie. The Hulk jumped away with a roar, flying through the air like it's the easiest thing in the world. Sophie shot more and more aliens, every so often taking one from far away, helping her friends or their parents. Luckily, she is close enough to her father that they thought it was him sending the helpful arrows, not her.

Kia landed next to her, holding onto about a dozen arrows. 'I thought you might need these.'

Sophie smiled, grabbing an arrow and shooting an alien trying to creep up on the goddess. Kia raised her spear, lightning hitting it before striking the barrage of aliens attacking them. One avoided and headed towards them but another arrow, this time from the older Barton, took it out.

'Please tell me that's not another Asgardian.' Clint's voice came through the comms.

Kia raised an eyebrow. 'I am Kia Thordortir, Crown Princess of Asgard.'

Clint sighed. 'I better go Soph, the other's are getting worried. Could you get over here so I can keep an eye on you?'

Sophie scowled as Kia raised an eyebrow while Howie and Lizzie chuckled over the comms. Blushing, Sophie replied. 'I'm not a kid, dad.'

'No, but you're my kid and I could use your help.' Clint's voice sounded sincere and concerned but his daughter could hear the undertones of 'get over here or you'll be in trouble'. Sophie sighed and looked at Kia. The demigod grabbed the agent's daughter and flew her over. Both Bartons nodded, the elder smiling, the younger scowling. As the Princess left, the archers restarted their fight against the aliens, spinning every way to fire arrows. Clint would step in front of his daughter several times, allowing Chitauri attacks to bounce of his armoured vest rather than hurt Sophie.

The two were both steadily running out of arrows. Howie and Fen were flying around them, picking up falling arrows and throwing them back to the archers, while still attacking the aliens. However, Howie was called away to fight with James and Fen left to protect Lizzie and Kia, giving no reason for guarding the army child.

Sophie ran out of arrows and hid behind her father, borrowing two arrows from his quiver to fire at aliens following Howie and James around. Soon Clint was down to ten arrows. Down to five. Down to one.

He turned and his daughter ducked. An arrow whizzed over her head, hitting the alien about to kill her. A noise made them both turn and Sophie pick up the arrow, hugging her father. Clint took the arrow and changed the attachment on his bow. The two of them ran off the side of building as it exploded, Clint sending the zip wire arrow upwards. They flew into a window, Clint taking the brunt of blow. Glass from the window slashed against Sophie's bare arms, one hitting her elbow and cutting the nerve, leaving her unable to use her bow.

Sophie leant against her father, the two of breathing heavily and cursing. They were too injured to rejoin the fight and neither were happy about that.

James sat back into the corner of his mind, watching through the Hulk's eyes. He couldn't help but smile every time his alter ego hit something and laughed out loud when the green monster destroyed the huge metal worms. He was thankful the Hulk watched over Sophie, even if he had to leave most of the time. None of them called him Hulk, always identifying him as James and he could feel the Other Guy's annoyance at that.

'We'll get you your own name.' James said, the words echoing through his mind. 'It's to easy to confuse Hulk with dad.'

The green giant smirked and sent a wave a happiness towards his smaller self. Hulk landed on a worm chasing Howie and took it down. Laughing, he jumped from building to building, taking out Chitauri left, right and centre. Howie flew along next to him, shooting down any aliens that tried to fly at the beast. James' medical brain noticed the way Howie held his leg, refusing to put any pressure on it. With a start of guilt, he realised the suited boy still had an arrow in his leg that he should have looked at earlier.

Hulk turned to the young Stark. 'You hurt. James help.'

The young Banner felt himself being pushed forward in his mind as the Hulk relinquished control. He fell of the side of the building and raced towards the ground. Just before he hit the street, Howie flew down and picked him up, landing him safely on the ground. James just lay there, breathing heavily.

'What the hell were you thinking?!' Howie shouted, his mask shooting up. An alien sped past them and he shot it down, grabbing James' shoulder and shoving him into a side alley. 'Just because I'm hurt you shouldn't risk your life!'

The younger boy turned, eyes flashing green but the Hulk refused to rise, wanting Howie healed. 'It wasn't me! The Other Guy decided to transform and I didn't react in time.'

Howie scowled. His mask dropped and he tried to put his leg down. His wince was audible and he removed it again. 'I don't care. Don't do it again, or I'll tell your father.'

Just as the other boy was about to fly off, James muttered. 'You tell mine, I'll tell yours.'

Some of the sparks from Howie's feet hit James' bare skin as the older boy flew off.

James scowled at himself, turning on his heel and jumping. Expecting himself to transform and

leap, he hit the floor and groaned.

'C'mon, please. I can't help Howie when he's in his suit.'

A growl went through his mind and his legs gave way. He caught himself before he hit the ground but couldn't stop himself crying out, his hands gripping his head. The Hulk was attacking him from the inside. He finally collapsed as the Other Guy began ripping his memories in two.

Visiting the amazon rainforest.

Transforming for the first time.

Meeting Sophie.

He knew all these things had happened but couldn't bring any details, couldn't actually picture it. He was on the floor, shivering as the Hulk headed towards the next memory. His only memory of his mother.

He snarled, launching himself back into his mind, leaving his body limp.

'Leave it alone!' He shouted, the words echoing.

'Howie need doctor.' The Other Guy said simply, glaring at his other self.

'I know!' James near-shouted, trying to get the Hulk to leave the memory where it was. 'But he won't accept a doctor. He needs a protector.'

The Hulk, one hand reaching for the memory, paused, head tilted. 'Protector.'

James stepped towards him, nodding slowly. The memory hung behind him, a huge screen with Betty Ross-Banner smiling at her baby son. 'You keep him safe. When the fights over, I'll heal him, promise.'

The Other Guy scowled but turned to face the noise coming in through their ears. Someone was attacking them. Without thinking, the Hulk launched himself forwards, their body transforming in time to fight back. James sat back again, collapsing onto the ground of his mindscape. He looked up at the memories, huge screens, surroundings him and concentrated. The previously torn memories repaired themselves and he smiled as he could remember the sparkling river, the green anger of changing and Sophie's suspicious glare. He looked up at the last memory, his mother's smile and smiled back. With a swipe of his hand, the memory went to the back of his mind, forgotten for now but not forever.

He looked out at the fight, knowing he wouldn't be called forward again. He could be. He was too weak. Repairing the memories had taken everything out of him and he would be very frail if he regained control.

'Protect our friends, Big Guy.' He said to the Hulk smiling. 'All of them.'

The answering growl was all he got in reply.

Howie flew away from his hero's son, scowling behind his mask. The absolute idiot. He flew high into the air, looking for anything getting to far away. As he finished scanning the area, something grabbed his bad leg, pulling him down. He fired at the Chitauri but it was too late; his armour had been cracked and his wound worsened. He glared at it as he lowered himself to the ground, resting against the nearest building. He had cut off the tip of the arrow to get inside the armour but left the main part in to stop any bleeding. It had gone through his muscle and the alien had dislodged it slightly, making it bleed.

'Stark?' Sophie's voice came over the comms. 'Howie? There something you need to hear.'

He leaned into the building, listening as Director Fury's voice appeared. 'Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city.'

Howie froze, knowing what his father would do instantly. Tony's voice ran in his ears. 'How long?'

'Three minutes at best.'

Howie gasped. He had three minutes before his father died, before the only person who knew he existed was gone. 'JARVIS. Call Pepper Potts.'

The AI system confirmed the request and he saw his father's girlfriend flash up in front of him. He didn't know why he was doing it but he had to.

'Hello, Virginia Potts speaking.' Pepper's voice sounded strained, like she was trying to stay professional. 'Can I help?'

'Miss Potts, my name is Howard Stark.' He said, pulling up charts that showed where his father was, trying to find out what was going on, how long he had. His voice shook and tears spilled from his eyes. 'I think you know my father.'

'Is this some kind of joke?' Pepper sounded outraged and Howie started changing the call to a video one. 'Who do think you-'

'Look at me.' He said, as the video call started working, leaving him staring at an ear. 'Please.'

The image shifted to show Pepper, looking shocked.

'Oh my...you look just like...' She trailed off.

'Miss Potts, my father is about to fly a missile to god knows where. I don't know what to do. Please help me.'

She opened her mouth to reply but something made her turn her head. Howie tried to look but his position made it impossible. 'He's flying towards the portal. Please, I know this is a lot to ask but, please, stay with him. Don't let him be alone. Please Howard.'

He smiled at her. 'Don't need to ask me twice. And call me Howie.'

The call ended and he blasted into the sky, ignoring the pain in his leg. He flew next to his father but Tony didn't see him until the last minute.

'Who are you?!' Tony shouted, not recognising the blue and silver suit. 'Want are you doing here?'

'Dad, it's me!' He shouted back, wrapping an arm around his father. He couldn't stay in the air for much longer, his suit was failing from the battle. 'I'm not leaving you on you own.'

Tony looked down at his son and was about to protest but, within a second, they were through the portal and he was letting go of the missile, wrapping his arms around his son. They began falling, watching the ship explode.

'I love you, Howie.'

The boy looked at the portal, closing but getting closer. 'Love you to, Dad.'

The two fell limp, eyes closing, arc reactors dimming. They drifted apart just as they reentered Manhattan. Howie fell further and further away from his father, hurtling towards the ground. He tried to stop but the arc reactor had stopped powering the suit and no one was going to help him. Lizzie and Sophie couldn't reach him, Kia and Fen were to busy with the wolf's father and why would James help him? All he had done was shout at the boy.

As his world began to fade to black, something hit his side, sweeping him into a building. He was being cradled like a baby, rushing toward the ground again but now protected. As he hit the ground, the person holding him shrunk and began shouting.

'Wake up!' Something banged his chest as he barely recognised the voice. 'Wake up, Stark! The Other Guy'll kill me if you die.'

His mask was ripped off and he looked up at James Banner, eyes bright green but body very much human. The boy banged on his chest but Howie didn't still, eyes blank and unseeing. James turned, looking for the help that wouldn't come in time.

James growled, feeling the Hulk getting angrier and sadder. Howie was going to die. James wanted to transform, get the boy to his father but he couldn't, he didn't have the energy. He span on his heel, looking for something, anything to help. His mind was blank, he couldn't save the boy he had promised to keep alive. Not even knowing what would come out, he grabbed his hair and opened his mouth to scream.

James Banner, the very human James Banner, roared.

Howard Stark II opened his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Kia Thordortir and her adopted cousin Fenrir Lokison instantly found each other when the battle was over. Kia collapsed with her arms around Fen's neck, the two of the falling to the ground in a heap. Chitauri scattered the ground around them but neither noticed. They had seen battles before, watched from the sidelines but every time had been separated by an arrow or a spear. After, when their father's had dispatched the frost giants or elves, they would bolt across the battle field, knowing where the other was without thinking and embrace, not a word being said.

Suddenly, without warning, Fen stood, his head whipping round to look at the Son of Stark's home. 'Father. They do not know his mind has been overtaken. They will believe he was at fault for all this.'

Kia nodded, disentangling herself from her cousin. 'You retrieve Sophie and Elizabeth, I will collect the Son of Stark and the young Banner. We cannot protect your father from theirs without help.'

He nodded, leaping into the air and flying off. She spun Ikkesett in her hand, sending herself skywards and above the buildings. She spotted Howie and James from a distance and flew down to see them. When she landed, James turned, fists clenched and eyes green but no sign of the Beast on his skin.

'You believe you could fight without the help of your other self.'

James turned, facing Howie and scowling. His eyes dimmed to their normal brown. 'I would've changed', he muttered, helping Howie to his feet and letting the other boy lean against him. Part of Howie's armour was missing, his leg was wrapped in James's ripped shirt and an arrow was discarded on the floor.

Kia held out a hand. 'My uncle is in trouble. He had no control over his actions and is about to be blamed for them. I need your help to stop our parents from killing him.'

James nodded, taking her hand and holding Howie closer. Kia raised her spear, getting the winds to pick her and her companions up. She could sense her cousin across the city, and timed her flight so she would enter Stark Tower at the same time as him. A minute before reaching their destination, the two Aesir we're flying side by side, the human girls riding on Fen's back. James' grip tightened around his friend, a strange brotherly look of protection in his eyes.

They crashed into the room, flying over their parents heads and forming a barrier between them and Loki. Fen stood directly in front of his father, his teeth clamped over the arrow Clint Barton had notched. Sophie and James stood together, the boy slightly a head of the girl, both with fist's clenched and eyes glaring at their parents. Eyes that, in one case, were slowly changing colour. Lizzie had a sword pointed in Tony Stark's direction while Howie pointed one charged hand at Steve Rogers. Kia nodded at her father before turning to her uncle.

Loki's eyes were wide, staring around at the children he had kidnapped, protecting him. His eyes were scared, obviously expecting to be harmed for his actions. But, most importantly, his eyes were green.

Kia smiled, pulling her uncle into a hug. He winced but smiled, the pain from his wounds not enough to stop him hugging her back. 'I am so sorry.' He whispered.

'I am simply glad you are okay.' She replied. He pulled away slightly, turning to face his son.

'Fen, I am so...' He didn't have time to finish, as there was a 6ft wolf on his chest, licking his face.

'What's going on?' Romanoff said, looking from person to person. Her eyes remained on her daughter a few moments longer than the others.

Sophie smiled back. 'Loki was having his mind control, mum. He was no more responsible for his actions than dad was.'

Barton's head turned, first to his daughter, then back to Loki. The God of Mischief was sat up, leaning against his son, his niece sat next to them. The Jötunn seemed unable to sit up on his own. Almost nervously, Thor stepped forward to join them. All three looked up and smiled, silently inviting him to join them. Without a word, James was in his father's arms, looking bigger and bigger as the Hulk shrunk down to Bruce Banner. With one look at her new friend, Sophie was also gone, sandwiched between the two agents, her mother whispering russian while her father merely held the two of them. Lizzie helped Howie hobble over to his father, who immediately sat his son down, looking at his leg wound. The army child, smiling sheepishly, turned to her grandfather who merely smirked, shaking his head.

All was as normal as it good be.

_12 Hours Later_

Neither woke the other, just found themselves meeting outside of the room, backpacks hastily packed with the clothes they had stolen from their new friends. The elder had also filled another bag with food while the younger had taken a first aid kit from one of the back rooms. They were both wearing baggy trousers and hooded jumpers, hoping to keep their identities hidden.

'Where to?' Said the younger. 'We can't really get on a plane.'

'Brazil.' Replied the elder. 'I lived there before you were born, it should be okay.'

James nodded to his father, tightening the straps on his bag. They were leaving as while the others were sleeping so no one would notice them going.

'What exactly are you planning?'

The two Banners turned, green flashing in the younger's eyes. His father glanced at him, eyes filled with guilt. James had sat Bruce down and explained things but his father still hadn't quite gotten over it. He felt that his son was suffering because of him and would probably try to get his son to get angry so he could talk to the Other Guy.

Loki sat on one of the undamaged sofas, watching them keening. Most of his wounds had been patched up by Bruce earlier, so he had no reason to fear them but James had seen him tense up when the boy's eyes change.

We fight? Came the voice in his head.

No. Was his indignant reply as his eyes faded. 'We're leaving. Are you going to try and stop us?'

'No.' The Asgardian said, sinking further into the furniture. 'I have only just regained the use of my limbs. I will not risk losing them completely.'

Bruce chuckled. 'Then why are you here? Why risk it?'

Loki smirked. 'It is well known in my realm that those who have been possessed will suffer nightmares for it. I do not want my brother or our children worrying.'

James nodded. 'Are you going to tell them where we've gone?'

Loki nodded. 'Of course. I have a feeling Miss Barton would not allow me to live if I did not.'

Bruce, glancing at his son, glared, his own eyes beginning to swirl with green. 'You really don't want to do that. These people deserve to be safe.'

'So two huge green protectors would endanger them?' Loki sank further into the sofa but his eyes hardened.

Bruce growled, taking a step forward. James raised a hand to put on his dad's shoulder and Loki clicked his fingers. James fell to the ground as the magic just missed him, knocking his father out. James, lying on the floor, glanced at his dad, eyes widening at Bruce's unconscious form. Loki walked over, lifting the man up and putting him on another sofa.

'My apologies.' He said, before turning to face the younger Banner. 'I simply wished to talk to you privately.'

'Is he okay?' James said, moving to sit next to his father. He had never seen Bruce sleep so peacefully.

'He is merely sleeping, he will be fine.' Loki sat on the floor opposite the Banners, leaning on his arms. 'Now, how were you going to explain your leaving to the young Stark and Miss Barton?'

James scowled. 'I'm not going to be there, I won't have to explain.'

Loki chuckled. 'No note, no correspondence what-so-ever? Your new friends both have ways of reaching you. Do not think they will not try to find you.'

The 11-year-old sighed. 'If they were smart, they would avoid me like the plague. I'll kill them, if I'm not careful.'

Loki laughed, actually laughed. James looked around, to the corridors that would lead to the bedrooms. The others couldn't wake up. If Sophie woke up, he didn't think he'd be able to leave. The God of Mischief finally stopped laughing, but continued to smirk. 'Do you honestly believe that? You saved both their lives during the battle. Your father saved the older Stark and saved me from possession.'

James scowled. 'One act of goodness does not excuse a lifetime of anger.'

Loki raised an eyebrow. 'What imbecile told you that?'

'My grandfather. Before he knew he was my grandfather.'

'Well, he was wrong.' Loki said, standing up and turning around. 'I hope you learn that before they find you. Otherwise, I will look forward to seeing Miss Barton knock some sense into you.'

He kept walking, heading for the bedrooms. As he left the room, he clicked his fingers, closing the door behind him.

'What happened?' James turned at his father's voice. Bruce was opening his eyes- pure brown eyes- and looking up at his son.

'Nothing.' James said, glancing at the door. 'C'mon, let's go.'

_1 Week Later_

Sophie Barton sat in the Helicarrier, glaring past Howie Stark into the next room. The two of them had been forced into tests to make sure they were safe. Lizzie had been involved until it was realised she had previously existed, just pretended to die. Sophie almost laughed at that.

'How'd you reckon he'd deal with this?' Howie said, standing up to move next to her. He had to lean on his new cane, one he would apparently need for several months. The arrow had gone straight through his muscle and had chipped the bone, leaving him unable to use it.

'Who?' Sophie said, already knowing the answer. They had both fought several times to be allowed to leave and go find him after all.

'James, of course. D'you reckon he'd get...angry.' The implication was obvious.

'I think he would have kept control. He seemed quite good at that.' They both laughed, thinking of the times they had lost control. Howie had used his cane to beat several people over the head when they had told him 'his father was very busy at that time'. Sophie had broken a doctor's arm after he told her 'she couldn't see her parents yet'. They had both reported afterwards it had been the way they had said it, not what they said, that had annoyed them. Like they were talking to five-year-olds.

'We need to go find him.' The young Iron Man said, glaring at the door, through which agents and doctors were discussing them. 'Before they get him. Dr Banner might have SHIELD protection but James doesn't. Anyone who get's him will hurt him.'

Sophie nodded. Her eyes strayed from the door as the voices got quieter and she smirked at him. The voices stopped abruptly and the door opened. The man at the door smiled.

'What took you so long?' Sophie said, walking past her father.

'We had to break him out of the cells.' Tony Stark said, nodding to Loki. The God of Mischief smiled slightly before leading them out of the door. It wasn't until the fifth agent walked past them without a glance that Sophie realised they were invisible.

They walked through the Helicarrier, stepping out of the way of people as quietly as possible. Sophie smiled when she realised they were headed for the hanger. She ran into the plane, watching as Howie helped her dad set up. She and Tony strap themselves in, Loki merely standing as the plane takes off. With a click of the God's fingers, they are visible and people are shooting at them.

'Barton!' The Directors voice came over the speakers, sounding very angry. 'Where the hell are you going?'

'To find Bruce Banner and his son, James.' Clint said, smirking. 'Sir.' He added, as an afterthought.

'His son?' The voice was quiet, shocked. Then another sound, like him shaking himself and he said. 'There are people looking for Dr Banner. You don't need to concern yourself.'

'Actually we do.' Sophie said, defiantly. 'James Banner is my friend, I need to help him. Plus, I know where he is.'

'Miss Barton, I wasn't aware you were let out of examination.'

'We got her out.' Stark said. 'Howie too. Goodbye now.'

The speaker stopped working and Stark chuckled, pressing another button on his phone. Sophie caught his eyes and he smirked, nodding out the window. She turned, her eyes widening at the passing landscape, passing far to quickly for a normal plane. She turned again, catching Loki's eyes this time and he smiled, winking at her.

'Lady and Gentlemen, welcome to Brazil. I do believe the Banners are only a few metres north of here.' Howie said, leaning on his cane as he stood up and walked past her. 'Let's go say hello. Jamie!'

The last word was shouted and answered by a deafening roar. All five of the froze as two huge monsters came running out of the woods towards them. When they showed no sign of stopping, Clint notched an arrow, to distract them if nothing else. They were getting closer and closer. The huge, red monsters.

Sophie's eyes widened. It registered in her mind that they couldn't be the Hulks, just as the real things burst out of the forest, smashing into the other monsters. The two Banners seemed to be well practiced in fighting, swapping opponents fluidly and taking down the red ones quite easily. At one point, the smaller of the red monsters tried to run towards Sophie but the smaller Hulk- James- ran after it, beating it to the ground and knocking it out.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' Sophie eyes flickered towards the source of the shout but her gaze soon left Bruce Banner to focus on his son. Before she knew what was happening she was running forward, wrapping James in a hug as he transformed and knocking him to the ground. He smiled slightly and hugged her back.

'Don't you ever.' She said, pressing her face right next to his. 'Do that again.'

His reply was cut off by a kiss.

_2 Weeks Later_

Lizzie Rogers sat next to Fenrir, Kia leaning on the wolf's other side. James and Sophie sat next to her, the agent's daughter tucked under the young Hulk's arm. The five of them were watching Howie Stark and his father, both facing the elevator, both looking nervous.

'Ten bucks says he forgets his cane.' Lizzie whispered to James. The boy laughed, nodding.

'You're on. Another fifteen say Tony has to be reminded his son's there.'

Lizzie laughed, turning back to face the show. Thor and Loki wondered into the living room but a look from their children sent them running to where the other parents were hiding. Even the Asgardian children knew it would be funny to see Howie meeting his father's girlfriend. Considering the only people Howie knew were all in the building already, and he met pretty much all of them through fighting against aliens.

Howie looked up, catching Lizzie's eyes and beckoning her over. She looked at the others, hoping he meant someone else. A shove in the back from Sophie pushed her forward to the next room. She turned around to glare at Sophie, who just waved from James's lap.

Lizzie turned, smiling at Howie as he scooted over on the sofa. 'What's wrong?'

Howie glanced at the elevator again, then at his dad, before facing Lizzie. 'You're the only friend I have with a mum- a normal mum, I mean, Sophie's not really got a normal family- so I was just wondering...'

'You want some help?'

He sighed. 'Yes. Well, sort of, I mean, she won't be my mum, not really, but I just wondered, you know, what's a mum like?'

Lizzie started slightly. 'I dunno. All mum's are different. I mean, my grandmum was a mum but she was a different kind of mum to my mum. Did that make any sense?'

'No.'

They both laughed. 'Well, I can tell you about my mum. She always reminded me of flying, of freedom. She used to take me up in her plane-she was an army pilot- and let me fly. She would say I could do anything as long as no one caught me. She installed a window in the roof so I could go outside at night and look at the stars.'

Howie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, wiping at her face softly. She wiped at her eyes, not even knowing she was crying, and leaned into his shoulder. She looked up at him. 'What's your dad like?'

He looked down. 'Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Why?'

'Cause my dad was the opposite of my mum. A stick in the mud when it came to rules and much preferred to keep his feet on the ground. He took me camping once a month, no matter what the weather.'

'So you're saying Pepper's gonna be the complete opposite of my dad?'

The both looked up as the elevator made a noise. Someone was coming up. 'Not the complete opposite, otherwise she and your dad wouldn't work as a couple.' Lizzie unwrapped herself from his arm, leaned over, kissed his cheek, then stood to leave. 'Just talk to her, okay.'

She left, trying not to laugh as his hand drifted to his cheek, a look of pure shock on his face. Lizzie sat down next to James, who nudged her. 'What was that about?'

'He was scared about having a mum and none of you have a normal mum.'

Sophie hit her arm. 'I have a mum.'

'I said normal mum.'

Another hit, this one making her arm go numb. Lizzie rubbed her arm as hate elevator opened, Pepper Potts stepping out. Tony rushed across the room, pulling his girlfriend into a kiss. Howie watched for a few minutes, glancing around awkwardly and glaring at James as the younger boy laughed.

'Dad!'

Tony turned, his hands still wrapped in Pepper's hair. His eyes widened slightly and he nodded, removing his hands and taking Pepper's hand. 'Pepper, this is my son, Howard Stark II.'

Howie smiled, pushing off the sofa. A second later his face fell and so did he, hitting his face on the ground. Lizzie handed fifteen dollars over to James who passed ten back. Lizzie smiled at Howie and stepped forward to help him up. He nodded as He got his cane, limping over to his father and new mother. Lizzie smiled at Pepper and returned to her other friends.

'Well.' She said, sitting down next to Fen and James. 'This'll be boring.'

'Bit awkward.' Sophie agreed.

'We would be merely watching the young Stark's floundering.' Kia added.

'And most of us would behave in the same way.' Fen smiled, his tongue lolling out.

There was a pause. 'Wanna go smash stuff.' James said.

'Yes.' Was the reply from four different places.

_1 Month Later_

Howard Stark II looked himself in the mirror, checking his tie was straight and his suit free of creases. The media had allowed him and his father almost two months to get the building fixed and to rest but now they were demanding photos, stories and interviews. His father had agreed to one interview with every news reporter in the city who wanted to ask questions. It would probably last a few hours, due to it being the only interview the Stark's were giving and the first one Howie had ever given. They would also be representing all the other avengers and be answering questions on the battle. It would not be fun.

Howie's hand drifted to his pocket, where the chain from Lizzie rested. His girlfriend had gone out and bought a chain for each of the young heroes, each with six little plastic charms on it. There was a snowflake, a spear, a plane, a bow, a sword and, to represent Howie, a miniature arc reactor. He stroked the sword, scowling when it cut his finger. Sucking on the wound, he turned to face the door. His father was standing there, eyebrows raised.

'Ready?' Tony said, smirking.

Howie smirked back. 'Let's make them feel like idiots.'

Tony frowned, disappointed. 'Howie, they're journalists. They already feel like idiots.'

The Starks laughed, leaving the room together, Tony supporting his son slightly as he leaned on his cane. They swaggered, as was their way, into the interview room, Tony waving at the reporters and Howie winking at the camera.

They sat down, leaning back in the chairs as if they were free from troubles. Tony did this out of habit while Howie copied his father. 'Any questions?'

The response was instantaneous. People spoke over each other, yelling out questions about every single thing they could think of. Howie's eyes widened slightly and he shifted closer to his dad, trying to get some comfort. Under the table, Tony squeezed his son's hand. Raising a hand to stop the talking, then pointing to one reporter to allow them to speak, Tony wrapped his arm around Howie's shoulders.

'Emily Williams, USA Today. Why have you kept your son secret for so long?'

Tony smirked. 'Well, look at him. Who'd wanna see that?' The journalists laughed as the younger Stark mock-punched the older. 'No, I didn't want everything going to his head. Also, I was worried someone would hurt him. Next question.'

'Mark Thompson, New York Times. Is it true Bruce Banner and his son are staying in Manhattan? And are they dangerous?'

Howie laughed. 'Only when you take their food. They're two of the nicest people I've ever met and I won't hear against James or his dad.'

Thompson frowned. 'So it wasn't James.' He said the name with disgust. 'Who hurt you? Who broke your leg?'

'No.' Tony cut in, seeing his son begin to get angry. 'That was someone who's actions were being controlled.'

'You mean Loki?' Another journalist cut in. 'Sally Phillips, Daily News. We've heard he's still in Manhattan. What's going to happen to him?'

'Nothing.' Howie said, simply. The journalist began to mutter, all looking confused. 'His actions were being controlled as well, we don't know who by.'

Williams' eyebrows furrowed. 'So what are you going to do? I thought you were supposed to be protecting this city.'

'There currently isn't a threat so we are in peace-time. No point setting up loads of defences if there's nothing attacking.'

Howie tuned out as his father began an argument with the journalists, shouting about defences and soldiers and all kinds of things. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his phone, smirking at the picture Lizzie had sent him. He knew James was trying to learn self-defence, in case he couldn't transform but the picture of Sophie, laughing her head off, sat on top of her unconscious boyfriend, showed how well it had gone. Smiling to himself, Howie placed the phone on his lap and looked up at the shouting journalists and his scowling father.

'Shut up!' He shouted over the noise, shocking the rest into silence. 'Are there any more questions or can I go home? I'm missing seeing my best friend having his butt kicked by his girlfriend.'

Tony's lips twitched as none of the reporters said anything. Howie raised an eyebrow and Phillips tentatively raised a hand. 'Your father is part of the Avenger's, Mr Stark. What does that make you and your friends?'

Howie smiled. 'We're still heroes, Miss Phillips.' He glanced at her phone, showing texts from James begging for help. 'Just a bit smaller.'

The End

**A/N: That's the end of this story, hope you liked it. I may do a set on one-shots about the little heroes but I need a few ideas :) Could be post-, pre- or during the movie. Could be all six, just two or just one. Can involve parents or other Avenger characters. Please give me ideas :)**


End file.
